Road of Life
by Tech-Man
Summary: Years have passed and the Titans have called it quits. Each have gone their own way, and Beast Boy looses sight of what it means to be happy falling into a deep depression. Will he pull out of it before he makes that final, irreversible step?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a sad story with the potential for a happy ending. I hope that everyone will tag along for the ride.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarked or registered items.**

**THE ROAD OF LIFE**

By: Tech-Man

All of the furniture in the great room had been pushed to the sides, and the floor had been evened out using specially made metal skids. Row after row of chairs were placed all facing the huge windows on east side of the tower. In front of the windows a podium was placed with the Titan's embalm carved into its dark oak finish. The front three rows had been roped off with yellow tape that read reserved. There was a peace about the room as Robin surveyed the final arrangements for his speech.

The double doors whooshed open and all the guests began filing into the room along with reporters and officials from the various locations the Titan's had helped rescue. Robin stood near the podium as everyone came in and took chairs. The close groups sitting together and the estranged ones apart. It was interesting to watch the different groups find seating within the rows of chairs. Waiting a sufficient amount of time Robin took the stage behind the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, Honorary Titans, I would like to thank you all for coming to the special day. My I introduce the Titans East,' Robin said as the five members of the Titans East passed through a side door. Once they were seated Robin motioned again towards the door as the original Titans entered. The room held a steady applause as both teams took their seats.

Starfire looked up catching Robin's eye. A slight blush formed on the masked hero's face as he pulled himself together and once again addressed the crowd. "Please, everyone have a seat. We are here today to witness the end of a tradition. The Titans were once strangers and have joined to together as friends and family. Those of you who went on to join the Titan's East or even those who become honorary titans yourself are now a part of this tradition. You are no longer strangers. Some who were once on the opposing side have now seen the error of their ways and joined with us." Robin glanced towards the back of the room where a pair of pink pigtails stood above the crowd.

"Hey, you know I just might change my mind," Jinx yelled from the back of the room where she was sitting with Flash. "Don't think I can't or won't make an exception just for you bird boy." The smile was evident in her voice as she heckled Robin.

The crowd all turned and looked towards the back of the room, then back towards Robin. A smile graced his features as he directed his eyes towards a certain speedster trying to look nonchalant. "Flash, you picked quite a girl."

Flash looked towards Robin. "You know as well as I do that we didn't pick them; they picked us." The comment elicited laugher from the crowd as they once again gave their full attention to Robin.

Robin chuckled to himself before continuing on with his speech. "Well Titan's, this has been a great journey. We have served and protected our various communities for many years. We banded together to bring about the end of the Brotherhood of Evil and other lesser villains, and now I am honored to call you all my friends and colleagues. This day will mark the end of a tradition, but the beginning to something new. I have met with the entire Titan's and most of you seated here. We have decided to disband the Titans from a formal unit. We have finally progressed from awkward adolescence into maturity, and it is now time for us to move in a new direction. We each have the places we would like to travel to. Except maybe for Flash back there, I think he has already been on very piece of dry soil this planet has to offer."

A small laugher rippled through the crowd. "The mayor of Jump City and I have been talking about a way to let shine the legacy of the Titans. In that respect we have agreed to turn Titan Tower into a museum slash hotel. Before officially vacating the premises we will help to secure the dangerous items housed here and make it a more suitable place for people to stay when visiting Jump City. Now, I would like to invite everyone here to attend a kind of going away party. Cyborg and Starfire have been working very hard on the decorations and food setup, and yes Beast Boy there will be tofu available. I would invite everyone to follow the highlighted path down to the combat simulation room where we have setup the party."

With Robin's final word the crowd began to stand and move towards the great double doors. Jinx pulled on Flash's hand when he stood. "Where do you think your going?" Jinx asked allowing her power to fill her eyes casting them in a pink tinge. Jinx enjoyed the slight paling of Flash's face as he sat back down next to her.

Jinx waited while the room emptied leaving just her and the slightly paler Flash. "Jinx, what's wrong?" he asked reaching over and picking up her hand.

Slowly, carefully, Jinx leaned in placing her lips next to his ear. "You were the one that chose Wallace, and I am glad you did." She placed a chaste kiss along his cheek before standing up. "But," she filled her eyes with her power, "if you ever repeat that I will have to kill you. Can't let a girls reputation go down the drain, now can I?"

A blur of red and yellow found Jinx in Flash's arms his lips hovering above hers. "I love you and I may have made the first move, but you were the one that decided I could stick around," he carefully laid his lips on hers in a brief kiss, "now lets go to the party."

The bottom five levels of Titan Tower consisted of the Combat Simulations Room or the Com-Sim room for short. The place normally housed the latest and greatest in non-lethal weaponry that can be configured in over 2.8 million different styles. Today the room was lush with banners representing all of the different Titan's and Honorary Titan's.

Beast Boy gazed up at the banners searching for one in particular. He found it in the corner a yellow banner with a T centered in a circle. An unconscious sigh escaped from his lips as memories filled his mind. He had followed the 'new' Terra since first laying eyes on her all those years ago. He had been at her high school graduation, a small bird sitting on one of the rafters high above the stage. She had left Jump City after graduation headed for college. Beast Boy had watched from the forest where it encroached upon the train station as she boarded it headed for some city on the east coast. He had desperately wanted to board that train and just see where she was headed, but his communicator had signaled some emergency in the city. He had turned and left; the last image he had of her sitting down next to the window attaching a small clip to hold her hair back. Some careful research later he discovered that the train was headed for San Francisco where the Titan's East were located. Pleading with Bumble Bee, Beast Boy had managed to get her to agree to locate Terra once her train arrived. He had eagerly awaited the report that finally came three days later. There had been no sign of Terra on the train and nothing to indicate that she had even arrived in San Francisco.

Beast Boy's daydream was interrupted by Cyborg slapping him on the back. "Hey man, why are you staring up at the flag? You know we sent an invitation to her last known good address. It came back man I don't know what to tell you. Now come on, let's get something to eat," Cyborg said directing Beast Boy towards the four buffet lines. Beast Boy followed without much enthusiasm his thoughts still trained on a blue-eyed girl.

"Robin, are we truly going to go back to Tamaran? Did you mean it?" Starfire asked hovering several inches above the ground with excitement. Robin smiled at his fiancé.

"I told you that. I want to marry you Starfire and I want to do it the right way. Now, come on let's enjoy the party before we leave," Robin said directing the Tamarain's attention back towards the party.

The atmosphere of the party had originally been one of quite sadness had transformed in to a celebration of the fun they had had as part of a team. The crowd that had begun the party in a somber mood had suddenly made a drastic shift towards cheer. The young heroes intermingled dancing and generally having a good time. Some even used their powers to create inside fireworks. Raven was even spotted with a smile on her face. The party lasted for several hours and well into the next day. When everyone was finally winding down and heading towards their own corners of the world and five original members headed off towards the roof.

"Do you remember when we first met; Starfire trashing the city and Beast Boy just trying to get people to go get pizza with him," Cyborg commented lounging in one of the chairs. "I can't believe that from those first awkward meetings we actually managed to form a team."

"Yes, the look on Robin's face when I kissed him to learn your language. Only now do I know the confusion that he felt about it," Starfire spoke while holding on to Robin's hand.

"Man, I can't believe that we're separating. Oh you guys are going to have to come over and hang out. I've put a down payment on an apartment in the city. I am going to have the entire place decked out to play Monkey Ninja's 7," Beast Boy said the excitement coming off him in waves.

"I'll be there just to whoop your butt little green man," Cyborg said jumping to his feet and mimicking the defeat of Beast Boy.

"Oh no, I will so own you," Beast Boy came back jumping onto Cyborg's back. The two struggled for a moment then laughing joined the others.

"I can't believe I am about to say this," Raven spoke up getting the groups attention, "but I am really going to miss this kind of stuff." That sobered the group up as the all reflected on this being the end of the Titan's. "I will be joining what is left of my family on Azarath tomorrow," Raven said.

"When will you leave friend Raven," Starfire asked concern lacing her voice. The others looked from Star to Raven.

"I will be leaving first thing in the morning Star. It takes a great deal of power, concentration, and time. I will have to get started soon if I am to arrive on time." The others nodded as if they truly could understand what Raven was talking about.

"Robin and I will be leaving for Tamaran tomorrow morning. I hope that you will all join us for the ceremony in a few months," Star said trying to bring everyone back to the fun they had planned.

"You know we wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," Cyborg said seconded by Beast Boy and Raven.

"I hope that we can still spend time together and continue to do the hanging out as we have always done," Star said clasping her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"We're still going to hang out," Robin said coming to his feet and wrapping an arm around Star's waist. "We have all had a long day and night and several of us are leaving in the morning so I would suggest that we go ahead and go to bed." The others agreed and one by one they filed off the roof and down the stairs toward the dormitory floor.

Beast Boy lingered around the door that led to Terra's room. He desperately wished that she was in there or that he at least knew she was okay. He had spent months after she left covering every stop that her train had made. No one was able to help him locate her; they couldn't even remember seeing a girl matching her description boarding the train. The college that she had enrolled in showed that she never showed up to fill out her admission papers. He just couldn't think of where she could have possibly gone. "I miss you Terra," he sighed under his breath as he turned and headed towards his own room.

The morning found the Titan's bright eyed and eager for the next stage of their lives. Raven opened an inter-dimensional portal and bidding everyone farewell stepped through. Robin and Starfire boarded the T-Ship and launched off towards Tamaran. Cyborg loaded the T-Car and waved to Beast Boy as he headed off towards San Francisco and Bumble Bee. Beast Boy grabbed his bag and headed off towards his newly acquired apartment. All had plans to meet in the near future, but first they had to get a start on their own lives.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other Registered or Trademarked items contained within this story.**_

**ROAD OF LIFE**

By: Tech-Man

**

* * *

**

"Really?" Beast Boy asked the excitement in his voice painfully evident. "The whole building?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide with disbelief as he spoke to Michael Watson, the realtor. It had been four months almost to the day of the disbandment of the Titan's. Robin and Star Fire's wedding was coming up in a little over a month. Cyborg had been sticking to his word and hanging out with Beast Boy on a fairly regular basis, even if he was living across the continental United States. 'Gotta love the T-Car,' he thought.

Beast Boy had moved into this three story apartment complex on the lower rent side of town. It was okay, the building was in pretty good condition and his neighbors all seemed like nice people. They just didn't associate much with a green changeling and former Teen Titan.

It had taken Beast Boy years to learn how to save money and years more to accumulate enough money to actually do anything with. When Robin had first suggested that they officially disband the entire Titan network he had been beside himself with concern. He just couldn't fathom any reason for things to change.

'Things Change', God he hated that saying. When the decision was made official he had located this little building on the far Eastern section of town.

It took a little negotiating to get the monthly rent down to something he could afford. Once the paperwork had cleared Beast Boy had begun to move all of his miscellaneous stuff into the three bedroom apartment. In a pure fit of nostalgia he had fixed one of the rooms to look like Terra's old room. It had been close to five years since he had last laid eyes on the blonde haired, blue eyed geomancer.

At one point he had looked at trying to enter a relationship with Raven. Beast Boy had always thought she was very pretty, but after a few dates they both decided they were much better as close friends than anything with a romantic shade to it. The friendship had actually come out stronger than before, and for that he would always be grateful.

Almost six months to the day that the Titan's had split up; Star Fire and Robin officially tied the knot. Beast Boy had caught a trip there with Raven using her favorite way of traveling huge distances in a blink of an eye. The ceremony was beautiful and the turnout of heroes was astounding. The couples honey moon was scheduled to last a Tamarian week or a little over a month in Earth time. When it was over the whole gang was going to get together over at Beast Boys for a huge party, one that had been in the making for quite a while.

Two days after getting back home the superintendent from the building rang the door bell. "Hey Mack, what's up?" Beast Boy asked inviting the older gentleman inside before closing the door.

"Well," the older man started he unease obvious. "The owners of this building are planning on selling it. Everyone has until the end of the month to pack up and leave. I guess really that isn't just a horrible thing. We could all use a little newer place to live."

"Who are they selling it to?" Beast Boy asked a scatterbrained idea forming in his head.

"Well," the superintendent said, "I am not really. They have been very evasive when I asked. My gut tells me that they are not really planning on selling it to anyone and are just tired of the upkeep. My bet is this building will just be sitting here when we all move out. Oh, and by the way this counts as your official notice of eviction. For what is worth, you were a good tenant. Take care of yourself," with that he left heading towards the next apartment.

It took Beast Boy the better part of a month to track down the original owner of the building. The whole eviction was due to the fact they were tired of paying for the upkeep on the building and were just looking to get rid of it all. Using a great majority of his savings and a little loan from Wally West he was able to purchase the entire building. Some additional help in the renovating department from a super-speedster and his new home was ready to go.

The first floor had been remolded into a large kitchen, dining room, and two guest rooms. The second floor was his pride and joy. On the west wall he had mounted the biggest flat screen TV he could find. Connected to the TV were every conceivable gaming station and a top of the line blue ray player. Fanned out in front of the couch were three couches and five arm chairs. The east wall had a small kitchenette with all the Titan's favorite drinks and snacks. One the third floor was his room and two others. One was an empty guest room in case the two on the first floor were not enough. The last room was always kept locked.

It was kept locked more to keep the ridicule to a minimum. After Wally and Jinx had helped him to put the finishing touches on the house he had gone back to Titan's Tower and removed everything out of Terra's old room and moved it into this one. It was an exact replica of her room at Titan's Tower. In truth he had long given up on Terra's ever coming back, but that being said he just couldn't stand to leave all of her stuff just sitting there for tourists to dig through.

After Robin and Star Fire had returned from their honeymoon, Beast Boy sent out invitations to the huge party. In total he sent our more than 350 separate invitations. All the old Titan's and honorary Titan's plus one invitation to an old address he had. Unfortunately, that one had returned four days later with a return to sender label stuck to it.

As the day of his party arrived Beat Boy tried once more to reach the girl known as Terra Markov. Retracing the path of the train she had taken all those years ago still left him with the same feeling of disappointment.

**

* * *

**

The dining room table was covered in a light blue table cloth. The top was piled high with various types of food and a huge bottle of mustard just for Star Fire. 'YES, they are all finally coming over,' Best Boy thought to himself. Moving too fast he clipped the edge of the light over the table the blue and yellow swirl patterned glass swinging from the blow.

The door bell interrupted his thoughts as he rushed towards the door. Widely swinging it open he was immediately caught in debilitating hug from Star Fire. "Friend Beast Boy, it is so great to see you again. It has been forever."

Robin stopped the hug before it could cause any permanent damage. "Star, it has only been three months since the wedding. We only returned from our home on Tamaran a week ago. Now please let go of Beast Boy before you really do hurt him."

Looking embarrassed she released him and entered the apartment. Robin smiled and patted Beast Boy on the shoulder. "So you really managed to get this entire building all to yourself?"

"Yeah, well it's in a kind of bad part of town and the only people that lived here were glad when they had an excuse to leave so I purchased the building form the previous owner. That was one thing about living at the Tower; I was able to save up quite a bit," Beast Boy proudly said taking the time to show Robin and Star Fire around the various rooms and the personal touches that he had added.

The next guests to arrive were Raven and Cyborg. They were followed by Wally, Jinx and Bumble Bee. Beast Boy was almost getting tired of answering the door. By the time the actual start time has arrived, and there were over 180 people mingling about the building. The swell of pride in Beast Boy's chest continued to grow as everyone congratulated him on his place.

Several hours into the party Raven pulled Beast Boy to the side. "Garfield, I know about the other room upstairs. She's gone Gar, you are just going to have to accept that," Raven said laying her hand on his shoulder.

The smile that has been plastered on his face for the entire party began to fade. "I know Rae, but just couldn't leave all of her stuff over there. It just really didn't seem right." BB looked up into her eyes pleading for her understanding.

Raven patted his shoulder before pulling him into an unexpected hug. "I know you cared for her Gar, but she gave her life to protect the city. She died a hero. I may not have liked her as a person, but in the end she was a hero." Raven released him and took a step back to survey the changeling that stood in front of her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Beast Boy forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah Rae, I'll be okay." Reaching out he patted her arm before turning back towards the crowd. Raven shook her head a sad smile on her face before following Beast Boy back into the party.

**

* * *

**

The pathetic yellow light hanging over the dining room table shed its glow with everything it had. The bare bulb swayed in the breeze coming though the open kitchen window. The apartment was bare, the furniture was still there, but it had seen much better days. Slowly, keeping an eye out for the various items that littered the floor the young lady made her way upstairs.

The elevator had long since rusted in place so she hiked up the stairs moving various debris out of her way. Surprisingly there did not appear to be any evidence of transients living in the apartment. Some of the windows had been blown out through various storms, and leaves and other wind carried debris littered the carpet.

Finally she arrived at her destination within the building a single door with a rusted looking lock. Carefully she pressed her palm up against the door until she heard the lock snap and the door swung open. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked out across the room. A single tear ran down her face as she turned running as quickly as she could out of the building.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I apologize for the late update and the short chapter. I have been extremely busy with work and school. I have outlined the remaining chapters so I shouldn't be quite as late posting. Again, I am sorry for taking so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarked or registered items.**_

**THE ROAD OF LIFE**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Time passed extremely slowly for Garfield Logan. Once known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. All of his friends from the Titan's had long since stopped keeping in touch. Even Cyborg, who he thought would always stay in touch, hadn't called in nearly a year. The apartment had started going down hill. The only room that remained untouched was 'her' room. Every once in a while he would search for her on the internet, but nothing that ever came back proved to be of any use in locating Terra.

A single tear slid down his cheek. Currently, he was sitting on the bed. It had long ago ceased to smell like her, but if he concentrated enough he could force the memory to the front of his mind. His current normal form had stopped being human a long time ago, at least on the inside. Now, lying in her bed in his bloodhound form he could still pick up the most scarce traces of her scent. At this point he wasn't even sure whether he was really picking it up or if he had long ago lost his ability to tell memory from reality.

Standing, he allowed his body to undertake the transformation to his human form. One that he almost never spent time in any more. Turning back toward the room he smiled once before leaving, making sure to securely lock the door behind him. He may be leaving this apartment building for good, but he wanted that room to stand as a testament for all time of the love he felt for Terra.

He imagined that she had her reasons for leaving him and the other Titan's behind. He should have known all along that he would never get that happen ending. That ending that had at one point been so clear in his mind. "I love you Terra, and I always will," he whispered before once again undergoing the transformation to a canine. The only difference this time being that he never planned on transforming back.

_Two Years, Eight Months Later_

Samantha, worked her arms in legs in an attempt to get the swing moving higher and higher. Samantha or Sam as her friends called her smiled broadly as the swing rose higher and higher into the air. Her blonde hair hung down around her waist and her blue eyes shown like the ocean.

"Be careful Sam," an older woman called. Her hair was the complete contrast of the young girls. A dark black, nearly the shade of pure night. Her eyes were a bright green. The only features that would allow the casual observer to know they were mother and daughter is the similarities in their faces.

"If you fall off the swing-set you're going to get hurt, and I don't want you telling me that I didn't warn you," she finished closing the distance and standing beside the swinging child.

"Ah, mom," the young girl cried. "I'm just trying to have fun."

"Well, try having some fun on the ground," she chastised the young girl.

Sam stuck out her feet grinding herself to a complete stop in the sand pit. "Come on mom. I'm six years old," Sam pouted.

The older women walked over wrapping her daughter in a gentle embrace. "I know sweetheart," she placed a gentle kiss on the young girls forehead, before ushering her off toward the slides.

Smiling, Sam took off at a quick place, racing up the ladder, before sliding down the twisted plastic slide. While swinging may have been the top on her list of playground activities, sliding was definitely a close second.

The ground rushed toward her, and Sam had the barest of moments to react before she collided with the huddled ball of fur currently sleeping under the end of the slide. Her efforts to avoid the dog were too little to late as she collided with animal sending them both sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry puppy," Sam whispered rubbing her head where it and the dogs had collided. Opening her eyes she stared straight into the face of the dog.

"Samantha," the panicked voice of her mother tore her from her thought. Looking up she watched as her mother raced over toward her. Picking her up, the older women dusted the young women off. "Are you okay Sam? You scared me to death," she scolded.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, but look what I found can we keep him," she squealed rushing over and enveloping the dirty dog in a death grip. For a moment she was worried that the animal would react negatively to the child's attention, but to her relief he appeared to be fairly tame, taking the attention in stride.

"Sweetheart, he probably has an owner. It wouldn't be fair of us to take him from those who care for him," the young women spoke, gently brushing the small child's bangs from her face. "Now come on, it's time to get home." As the pair walked away Sam turned to wave good-bye to the dog who had resumed his position in the dirt under the slide.

_Four Months Later_

The mother and daughter had returned to the park several times over the next four months. Each time Sam would look for the dog. He was never in the same place, but she always managed to find him. Each time she would beg and plead with her mother to allow the puppy to come home, and each time her mother would turn her down. As a response to her mother's continued rejection to the idea of allowing her to bring the dog home; Sam had taken to bringing him food nearly everyday.

This morning Sam was heading toward the park after school. Her long hair waving in the breeze. She was approaching the spot where she normally met the dog she had lovingly named Verde. Sam approached the park with some food she had purchased from the corner store.

Rounding the corner she watched in abstract horror as a big man snagged her dog with a rope on a pole. As Verde struggled to escape the man pushed him into a cage he had set on the side of his truck. Before she was able to react the man had loaded her dog into the bed of the truck and sped off.

Dropping the food in a moment of panic, Sam turned and raced toward her house. The tears already streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have no excuses. MyHeroRaven is on my rear to finish this so therefore I will. This story will have two endings. The original ending will be posted to this story and the other will be posted along with the entire story alongside of this one. Thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other registered, copyrighted, or trademarked material located within this work.**_

**Road of Life**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

_Escape_

Sam ran home as fast as her feet would carry her. Her vision long since blurred from the tears streaming down her face. Some of her neighbors called after her in an attempt to find out what was wrong, but she didn't heed any of their calls. She lived only two blocks from the park where she had been meeting with Verde, but today that little distance seemed nearly insurmountable.

Reaching her front door, Sam threw herself through with as much force as she could manage. The house was empty, which meant that her mother would be outside in her rock garden. The thought that a rock garden was stupid idea, ran through her mind as she raced through the empty house before nearly crashing through the glass patio doors.

"Mommy," she screamed as she pulled them open.

Standing up, and turning just in time for the small child to fun head first into her. "Sweetheart," she asked her voice soothing despite the panic she felt at her daughter's apparent distress. "What happened? What's wrong," she asked trying to calm the young girl down enough to get her to tell her what had happened.

"Mommy, it's awful," Sam began crying anew. Her tears were quickly soaking her mother's shirt.

"What's awful," her mother asked gently pulling the child away and drying her tears with her hands.

"They took him," she cried, the sobs returning to the original intensity.

Picking up her daughter she moved toward the couch and sat Sam down. Grabbing a handful of tissues she began to wipe away at the tears. "Sam," her mother whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Sniffles escaped Sam for a few more seconds, before she launched into her tale. She told her mother about how she had been feeding Verde since she had first met him. That he had never done anything to her, and that he had became her dog. She nearly broke down in tears again when she got to the piece about the man taking her dog from her that morning.

Her mother listened with rapt attention, comforting her daughter at the appropriate moments. She debated internally on how she was going to convince her daughter that the dog was going to be better off, but the more Sam talked the less convinced her mother was in her own plan.

"So mom, we have to save him," Sam stated crossing her little arms over her chest. "Please," she added in the adorable puppy dog face she knew her mother always gave into.

"Sweetheart," she began lightly stroking her daughter's red face. "I'm not sure if we can, but I promise that we will try," she finished patting her daughter's head. "Now, you told me some man took him. What did her look like?"

Sam's brow furrowed in concentration as she thought about it. "I think he wore a blue shirt over kinda brown looking pants," she stated her face an image of seriousness.

Her mother nodded her head before standing up and walking over to the telephone. Flipping through the phone book she located the number for the local animal control office. A few seconds later and an older woman answered the phone. "Stem City Animal Control, this is Rebecca, how may I help you," she asked her voice a mix of helpfulness and distaste at being at work.

"Hello yes, our dog was picked up earlier by the park near our house. I was wondering if you could tell me if he is there."

"Sure, I just need the basic description of the animal in question. You will of course have to come into the shelter in order for a positive identification. Now what is the coat color of the dog," she asked politely.

"Sam, what color is Verde," she asked her daughter.

"He's a big green puppy," Sam announced, proud that she was able to help in the search for her friend.

"Hold on just a moment," she told the woman from Animal Control. "Did you say green," she asked her daughter, cupping her hand over the mic on the phone.

"Yeah mom, he's green," she told her mother resolutely.

Sam's mother seemed to nod her head for a moment, her face paling for a moment, before quickly returning to its normal coloring. "Yes, sorry about that. He is kind of a green shade," she told Rebecca.

"Well, you are in luck ma'am. We seem to have a dog that was picked up by one of our mobile units that the driver swears has a green/brown coloring scheme," Rebecca informed them the smile on her face evident even over the phone.

"Thank you, we'll be down shortly," she informed Rebecca. Looking over at her daughter she couldn't help but smile at the look on her daughter's face.

Hanging up the phone she knelt in front of Sam. "Come on, we need to go pick up Verde," she smiled as she finished. Sam seemed to come alive with energy; racing for the door leaving her mother far behind.

The drive to the Animal Control Department was wrought with tension. Sam seemed to nearly vibrate in place with nervous excitement. Neither spoke a word, instead choosing to remain lost in their private thoughts. The drive took about thirty minutes, but before either realized it, they were pulling into the parking lot.

The building was set out on the outskirts of the city. Its facade was made entirely of cold concrete. Mother and daughter stood against the side of their car. Both felt a chill run from the base of their spines up their necks. Reaching down she took her daughter's hand and led her toward the building illuminated by harsh fluorescent lighting.

"Mommy is Verde in there?" Sam asked watching the building, her nervousness evident in her eyes.

"Yes dear, come on," she pulled her daughter along by her hand. Once inside the cold exterior seemed to melt into a more friendly environment. Both were stunned at the complete change from the exterior to the interior. It was as if somehow stepping through the entry had teleported them to a completely new location.

A plump woman sat at the desk, a smile plastered on her face. She greeted the mother and daughter warmly, but with that distance that all those who work in customer service have. "How may I help you?"

Sam looked up from the lady at the desk up to her mother who seemed to have a flicker of recognition cross her face. "Ah, were you the woman I spoke to over the phone?" She inquired taking a step closer.

A genuine smile flashed across the others face. "Yes, were you looking for a green dog?" she asked smiling up at the mother and daughter.

"Yes, you said you found him," she asked attempting to play the part of having lost her dog to the fullest extent.

"Of course, right this way. I bet he will be glad to see you," Rebecca smiled standing up from behind the desk and motioning Sam and her mother to follow her through a wide set of double doors.

They walked through a seeming maze of corridors. Sam squeezed her mother's hand in a desperate attempt to find some kind of comfort. The building through the double doors took on the creepy feeling as the outside of the building held. Their journey was short in comparison to the tension both mother and daughter felt.

"Here we are," Rebecca motioned toward a door labeled "Canines". Same took off through the door, surprising both adults. Smiling at the enthusiasm of the little girl they followed Sam inside.

The room was long with chain-link fences running along both sides. Various dogs of all breeds sat behind the doors watching. Some with the look of lost house pets, others were obviously not if their harsh barks and growls were any indication. Sam sat more the half way down the room her arms sticking through the fence and a bright smile on her face.

"Look mommy! I found him," she stated all smiles. The two joined the young girl at the gate. Her mother took a moment to survey the animal. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she really looked at him for the first time. She nodded firmly to Rebecca who walked over to the only bare section of wall and grabbed a loose leash, before heading down to open the gate.

In no time at all mother and daughter were standing in the front office again preparing to leave. Only the matter of a small fine remained. As Sam's mom took care of that she walked with Verde around the room circling closer and closer to the door.

Once Sam was joined by her mother, she gave into the tugging that Verde was doing and headed straight for the door. His seeming excitement at being free was nearly contagious. As the trio broke from the building and entered the parking lot Verde gave one hard pull on the leash. The force was enough to throw the little girl off balance. Reacting in a moment of maternal instinct Sam's mother reached down scooping up her daughter as Verde took off faster than either of them had ever seen him run.

Panic ceased her by the throat as she watched the dog rocket into the night. In the moment of panic she did the only thing she could think of that might slow him down. Taking a deep breath she called as loudly as she could after him, clutching her daughter to her chest. "BB WAIT!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter and it didn't even take six months.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**

**Road of Life**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Verde took off like a bolt of lighting into the night. Sam's face paled in fear as the Animal Control van swerved around the corner bringing it into direct alignment with Verde as he dashed toward the forest outline. Unable to move even her lips, Sam could do nothing but watch, the call of her mother seemed to have had little effect on Verde. The question of why her mother had referred to Verde as BB, a distant thought in her mind.

Verde and the van both made simultaneous corrections in a vain attempt to avoid striking the other. Instead of separating their paths, their joint correction closed the distance even further. Fear was evident in Verde's eyes as he turned as if in slow motion to watch the approach of the oncoming vehicle.

The Earth itself erupted around Verde, sucking him down into a dark pit. Verde wondered if this was what dying was like. So many hours spent waiting for the end to come; for a way to end the pain he was living in, without actually having to commit any act himself.

The lack of pain was confusing at first, before he decided that without a body there would be no need for pain. The darkness surrounding him made perfect sense as he watched what he imagined the journey of death was like.

The first proof that he wasn't dead was the sensation of pain returning to his body; followed shortly by the sky opening up above him. He could make out two faces. The first to come into clear view was that of the child he had been hanging around with over the past few weeks. Her elation at his existence was written all over her face. The second face was both strange and familiar.

The older woman reached down, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him out of whatever hole he had been in. It had been a long time since he had tried to think like a real person. Normally, he would have just given into the animalistic side and reacted, but something about the way she was cradling him to her chest gave him pause. It was that pause that seemed to jump start parts of his brain that he had long since believed dormant.

The drive home was extremely quiet. Sam sat in the back seat holding onto Verde with everything she had, while her mother took furtive glances in the rear view mirror. Once at home Sam and Verde followed her mother into the house.

"Mom, does this mean we get to keep Verde?" Sam asked looking up at her mother expectantly.

"Well, I am not sure Sammy. We'll just have to wait and see how things work out. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, and I will make sure that...Verde is comfortable." Sam nodded her head and rushed upstairs to comply with her mother's wishes.

Her mother watched as she ran up the stairs, and as soon as she was sure she heard the bathroom door shut she turned to the gray/green dog currently laying on her couch. Taking a seat across the room, she folded her hands into her lap and watched as Verde made himself comfortable on the couch. Once seated the two just stared at the other and an awkward silence descended upon the living room.

"Okay, stop staring at me and sit on the couch like a real person," Sam's mother yelled after ten minutes of think silence. "This is seriously starting to get on my nerves. I know who you really are, so just stop pretending and talk to me. I've been waiting for this day for six years."

Verde seemed to just stare back in confusion. Fearing that she was making a mistake though she took it a bit further; praying that she had all of this right. "Please Garfield, I've been waiting for years to see you again," she looked up from her lap. Verde's head was cocked to the side, believing she might be getting somewhere she pushed harder; confessing the one thing she had been hiding from the very beginning.

"Please BB, it's me Terra," She breathed out the last piece allowing her gaze to once again fall to her lap. It was hopeless she knew. He really wasn't Beast Boy, this was just her mind playing a crazy trick on her. She should have known better than to think her daughter would stumble upon her lost love in another form. It was called wishful thinking and it was something she should have been over a long time ago.

Terra was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to hear the couch cushions give as Garfield stood. He was very shaky on two legs, after living on four for the last several years. Slowly, he made his way over to Terra's huddled form. His hands shook so violently that he wasn't sure he would be able to make them obey his commands.

Carefully, he touched her shoulder. The physical contact was enough to send Terra sitting upright like a bolt of lighting. Garfield's hand hovered in the air where he shoulder had been moments ago. Fear was foremost in his mind. Fear that she would reject the dirty form he held. Fear that he couldn't be who and what she wanted him to be. It had been so long since he was forced to think like a real person that the sheer onslaught of memories and emotions were overwhelming.

The first to hit him was her scent. How he could have missed it the first time he was around her or how he could miss her smell on the little girl was mind boggling. So many days, turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years, had he searched for that smell only to miss it when he finally came across its path.

"BB," the words spoken so softly he was sure he had imagined them, tore him from his thoughts. "Tell me I'm not dreaming," Terra pleaded reaching out and intertwining her hand with his. The physical contact seemed to still the nervousness that continued to course through his mind and body.

"Terra?" He choked out, his throat no longer accustomed to producing actual words.

Terra stood, reaching out and wrapping her arms tightly around Garfield's neck as she buried her face into his chest. The tears came without warning, quickly soaking through the torn jumpsuit he wore. A sad reminder of better times. That was however the furthest thing from his mind. The shaking woman currently clutching him as if her life depended on it seemed to shatter the outlook he had held onto for so very long.

Arms limp with physical and emotional strain he wrapped her up in a mutual hug, before turning and pulling her back onto the couch. "I can't believe you're here," he whispered into her hair. The color was all wrong, but the scent was just as he had remembered it all those years ago.

Terra lifted her head slowly from his chest, before leaning in and kissing him gently. It took but a moment for Garfield to return the action; pushing forward until she was laying back on the couch with him supporting his weight above her. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair as his, arm not supporting his weight, delicately traced her face.

"Mom, I'm do...," came Sam's voice from the landing on the stairwell.

Both adults sat up quickly, embarrassment flooding their cheeks and turning them a bright red. Terra was the first to recover herself, standing and making her way over to her daughter, who was currently standing there shock evident on her face.

"Sam honey, I want to introduce you to a very close friend of your mommies. This is Garfield," Terra gently shook her daughter breaking her from her trance. Sam seemed to think about it for a moment smiling at the awkward gentleman still sitting on the couch.

"Mommy, what happened to Verde," she asked more concerned with finding her dog than the stranger sitting in her living room.

Terra glanced from Sam to Garfield and then back again; unsure of how to answer that particular question. Garfield was the one to speak, his voice slightly better than before. "We let him outside, how about I go get him for you," Garfield stood making his way to where he assumed the backdoor would be. Terra smiled at his quick thinking. Only a moment after he disappeared through the doors to the kitchen did Verde come prancing back through into living room.

"Now, you realize Sam that it is almost time for you to go to bed," Terra commented after watching her daughter and Garfield (Verde) play a goofy game of fetch; often resulting in her holding her sides to contain the laughter. It warmed her heart to know that he could still act like a goof-ball, there for a while she was afraid that he had lost it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam's sequel of laughter as Garfield (Verde) pounced licking her face. "Okay you two time is up. Sam you need to get to bed," Terra stated standing up and holding out her hand for Sam, who took it without much complaint.

"Mom, can Verde sleep with me tonight," Sam asked hopefully.

"Uhm, not tonight honey," Terra gently spoke as her and Sam disappeared up the stairs.

When she returned she found Garfield nearly asleep on the couch. Quietly, she walked over before sitting down next to him. Without thinking he reached out pulling her flush against his side. "I'm glad I found you," Terra whispered against his shoulder. "But I do think you should probably take a shower," she commented the smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I missed you T," Garfield spoke, his nerves once again getting the better of him.

Sensing the change Terra sat up pulling away. "Garfield, there is something that I really need to tell you."

Garfield could feel the bottom of his stomach drop. He had allowed himself for a moment to believe that he was going to get his dream, and here is was getting ready to crash around his feet again. "I already know," he said standing up, looking down at Terra.

"You do?" she asked the confusion written across her face.

"Yeah, I get it. I guess I'll see you around hopefully," Garfield worked to keep his voice steady as he made his way toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked standing up from the couch and making her way as quickly as possible over to Garfield's side.

"Leaving, I guess."

"Why would you do that? Are you trying to tell me that you don't care anymore; that I've hurt you too many times?" Terra asked, pleading with her eyes for Garfield to deny the thoughts that had been coursing through her since the first moment he confirmed her suspension.

"Weren't you just about to tell me to leave?" Turning from the door he faced Terra, both wearing twin masks of confusion.

"No, I was going to tell you that Sam is our daughter," Terra stated plainly, her head tilted to one side as if trying to figure out why he would have thought she wanted him to leave.

Garfield was confused, of course Sam was Terra's daughter. Why, he thought, would she think that was some kind of important news? His lack of understanding apparently shown brightly on his face.

"BB, I said that Sam is OUR daughter, as in you're the father," she whispered reaching up and gently touching his face bringing it so she could look into his eyes as he processed the revelation.

Garfield's mind raced, trying to comprehend what he was being told, and how it could be true. Like a bright flash in the night sky it hit him. A memory long ago forced into the realm of dreams drifted across his consciousness. It was the night of the farewell conference and party for the Titan's as a whole. He had slunk off to his room in an effort to be free of the festivities, only wanting to have the one thing he was perpetually denied.

He had fallen asleep on his bed, tossing and turning from a horrendous dream where Slade was still alive and Terra his apprentice. He was preparing to tackle the vile man, when a hand gently shook him awake. There standing in his room was the love of his life. They had spent a wonderful night together, but when he had awoken the following morning there was no trace that she had ever been there. Not even the computer logs showed where she had entered through the window that night. He had long since imagined that his overactive mind had played a horrible trick on him, and that it had all been a dream.

The blank look upon his face while he relived those moments again caused Terra to believe he was preparing to reject both her and Sam. A fate she had long since imagined would be hers for all the crimes she had committed, not to mention the emotional pain she had caused Garfield over the years. Summoning her courage she spoke softly, bring her fears into the open. "BB, I know you are probably too upset at me for what I have done, but before you leave...can you at least get to know Sam. You know, before you go?" She asked her face doing a poor job of hiding the fear and pain.

"Why would I leave?" Garfield asked allowing a small smile to grace his features, before he leaned in kissing Terra gently on the lips. "I've always wanted to have kids with you, you know, as in plural. So we many have to get started," he smiled when she gently slapped him across the shoulder.

"Same old BB," Terra commented steering them both toward the couch. "So, you're okay with it?" She asked hesitantly.

His answer was a simple kiss, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. "I love ya T, and I love our daughter. I can't wait to finally meet her for real..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that made everyone smile. I know there are a few of you waiting for the other ending, but after close discussion with the various party members in my mind we decided against posting it outright. C, you of course will get the ending you wanted so badly. How could I deny you. I will look to start work on my other unfinished Titan's stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
